Definately Private
by concretya
Summary: The contingent from Tortall has arrived at the Balitang household, and with it comes... intrigue? Something hormonal? Dove needn't be so innocent any more. MaleMale slash.


**Title:** Definitely Private

**Author: **Concretya

**Warnings:** Slash. A pairing you'd NEVER think of. Unless you're from Sheroes, where I am Cretey. It's actually obvious as soon as you start reading. I'm just doing this for fun. And I really don't feel like analyzing accents, because it's three in the morning.

* * *

Lady Dovasary Balitang could sense that something bizarre was up. And that something involved both her own household's staff and the visiting Tortallan contingency. To be more specific, between the commander of their men-at-arms, Fesgao, and a man who seemed quite adept at lurking in the background of Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop's party.

There were several reasons for this to feel odd, of course, but foremost was what Dove already knew about the raka. She had accidently seen Fesgao entertaining village girls on several occasions.

Which meant that those speculative looks between the two _men_ had some sinister meaning.

Which meant that she needed to talk to Aly.

And.. oh, wait. Aly's father was shooting odd looks at his man, too. Seemed to be, well.. curious? Irritated? Certainly there were signs of recognition there.

Wait. **Recognition.**

She needed to talk to Aly _without_ her father around.

* * *

As luck would have it, Aly _was_ with George Cooper when Dove spotted her later that day. But Aly didn't seem to see Dove in the shadows; so the younger girl trailed along after them. They were talking about idle family matters, of course…

Until they ran into him.

**Him.****  
**

And Baron Cooper definitely recognized the man.

"Marek Swiftknife." Was that a touch of amusement in his voice? And if it was, was that a good or bad sign?

"George." The man- Marek- replied, grinning. "Or Baron George. If it ain't one title, it's another, with you."

"What are you doing here?"

Dove glanced at Aly. Her friend seemed to not be too shocked, frightened- well, she was never _frightened_- angry, or anything else.

"Wanted to see what it's like."

"You've gotten more obtuse since I last saw you, Marek. How'd you get here?"

"It's not that hard, George." And he noticed his old friend's gaze fixed sternly and disconcertingly on him. "It's not like I'm goin' to cause any trouble!" Marek blurted out defensively.

"I.." George began to say; but Dovasary slipped away and didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. Something fishy was definitely going on here. And how was she to know that Aly or the Baron hadn't seen her, really? Maybe they had that conversation just because they knew she was listening! Or in case _anybody_ was listening.

Well. There was one person she needed to talk to.

* * *

"What?"

"Sarai, I was watching them. They looked like… well, they looked like you and Bronau." Her sister's mouth set in a thin line. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to mention. "Like some of the soldiers stare at the village girls."

"Like Fesgao stares at the village girls?" Sarai asked pointedly.

Dove sighed. "I don't _know_. I mean, I don't get why he would be looking at that man like he was…was… _infatuated_ anyway! I mean…." She trailed off.

Sarai frowned at her lap for a minute. "I've heard of it. You know. Two males... desiring each other. I mean, it's… frowned on! And Fesgao, well, he seems to have the normal interest in girls.

"I know _that_, Sarai." She was peeved. "But after what I saw… we should find more. I mean, they probably know each other for some other reason. Not that I suspect Fesgao, or I don't want to, but…"

"But?"

"Aly's father didn't seem to expect his man- oh, and the name was Marek Swiftknife, I think- to be here."

Sarai sighed. "Yes, Dove."

* * *

All her spying had come to this. The information have been getting more suspicious. Like when she spotted Fesgao walking in the village with one of his female friends, holding hands. Maybe if Sarai had been there, she would've known if it was just friendship or _allure_ – Dove really hoped the Duchess Winnamine didn't find those Tortallan novels she had been reading- but that was pointless anyway. Why would it be anything else but love? Or lust.

Which meant that Fesgao and Marek Swiftknife were involved in some business together.

And her crowning moment was now. She had tracked them both, and there they were, two men sitting under that tree, comfortable together. And they were probably going to reveal some information or something.

Dove crept closer.

"…Sarai and Dovas'ry," Marek Swiftknife was saying. Her heart jumped, and she gulped. They were plotting about… her… and Sarai.

"Yes," Fesgao replied.

"I didn't get to see Aly grow up." Marek sounded almost… petulant? Then he paused, and spoke with concern. "You okay?"

The Balitang man-at-arms looked away from whatever he was staring at in the horizon. "Yeah," he said, and smiled brilliantly.

Dove scrunched up her face and backed away as the two men leaned in for a- she could barely believe it- _kiss_. This was definitely private; but she made a mental note to ask Aly who Marek Swiftknife was and if things like _this_ happened often in liberal Tortall.

Of course, that would wait until after she informed Sarai that tastes could certainly changed.

Dove started to giggle.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay. I'm really embarrassed about this. Not the premise. I adore Marek and Fesgao together. And it's damn fun to turn two canonically straight guys from different countries into lovers. And I couldn't resist using Dove as the narration.

Actually, I debated if I should even mention the possibility of them _wanting_ each other. If I didn't, the end would be more hilarious (IMHO.) If I did, I could have that lovely conversation between Sarai and Dove. I chose the latter. I may do another version with the former. Or probably not.

And don't ask me how Marek got there. Please. I don't know. I tried to make it ambiguous. Maybe George really DID know that Marek was there, and really WAS just pretending not to. Maybe he really was surprised.

Just a little slashy fun.


End file.
